This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Albuterol is used to treat acute asthma symptoms and often is delivered by metered dose inhaler MDI through a valved holding chamber VHC. Electrostatic charges on the inner walls of VHCs decreases drug delivery and reducing the charge increases the amount of drug reaching the airways. However, there are no data on the clinical relevance of reducing the static charge in patients with acute bronchospasm where the effect might be most important. In this study, we are hypothesizing that the delivery of HFA albuterol through an antistatic VHC will improve bronchodilator response during nocturnal asthma. Ten subjects with nocturnal asthma will be treated with 1, 1, and 2 puffs of HFA albuterol at 20 minute intervals, when they wake up spontaneously from asthma or are awoken at 4 a.m in the CRC. The drug will be delivered by static and antistatic VHC in a randomized double-blind cross over manner. FEV1 will be measured before and after each dose. A pulse oximeter will be used to measure heart rate and O2 saturation continuously. The end points will be the maximum achievable FEV1 and the time to reach 80% of the patients personal best. Heart rate will be measured in order to determine whether decreasing the static charge increases systemic effects. The results of this study will indicate whether reducing the static charge improves response to HFA albuterol during acute bronchospasm and may affect which type of chamber is prescribed.